Missing in Action
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: Harm returns to flying after Legacy in my world. Will Harm and Mac's friendship survive? Chapters 2 and 3 up
1.

Title: Missing in Action  
Author: Jennifer Kelley  
(JnnLuvsU@hotmail.com)  
Spoilers: Good-byes, Legacy, and minor ones everywhere else. Set after Legacy.  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Disclaimer: Any character that you recognize does not belong to me. No Copyright Infringement intended, so please don't sue me. I'm only 15 and this is purely for fun. Characters belong to Bellisarius Productions and are the sole creations of Donald P. Bellisario.  
Category: Harm and Mac shipper alert! If that frightens you, run away, run far, far away.  
Summary: Alternate Universe in which Harm didn't return to flying when he did on the show. In my world, Harm dumped Jordan, and Mac never got with Brumby even though he is here. Renee never entered the picture, and Harm and Mac are closer than ever. Harm has just gotten his sight fixed after meeting his brother in Russia, and is about to change his designator. Will their friendship survive?  
Author's Notes: This idea came to me when watching Good-byes for like the hundredth time. That was the episode where Harm and Mac's relationship took a turn for the worse, and they started to drift apart. I always wondered what would have happened if he hadn't left then. This is my   
take on that theory.  
*********  
Chapter 1  
*********  
Harm's Apartment  
Friday  
  
Lt. Commander Harmon 'Harm' Rabb stared at the paper in his hand in shock. He just couldn't believe it, and read it again in disbelief, it read, "Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., it has been determined that the night blindness you have been affected with is no longer a problem. It has also been determined that you are able to perform night carrier operations. Therefore, your request of change of designator has been approved, and you will return immediately to flight status. Report to Admiral Chedwiggen for your new orders. Upon receiving them, you will report to Pensecola Bay next Tuesday for your departure to the U.S.S. Patrick Henry..."  
  
Harm was so excited, and couldn't wait to tell Mac. She'd seemed happy for him when he was considering it after the operation, and he knew that she would be happy for him now. Looking at his watch, he realized that he was late for work, and ran out the door. He'd just tell her later.   
  
Lt. Colonel Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie stepped off the elevator and headed towards Harm's office. Noticing that he wasn't in yet, she walked toward her own office. "Hey, Harriet, how's AJ?" She asked, stopping by Lt. Harriet Simms desk.  
  
Harriet smiled, "Well, he's about as rambunctious as a two year old can get. He's visiting my parents this weekend, though."  
  
"Ok, well, when Harm gets here, would you tell him that I need to talk to him," she said, and walked to her office.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Harriet answered. Mac hadn't been sitting there that long when she noticed a shadow in her doorway. Looking up, she expected to see Harm, but was greeted instead by Commander Mic Brumby, "Hello, Commander," she greeted, "What can I do for you?"  
  
He smiled, "Actually, I was wondering if you were ready to take me up on my offer of dinner yet?" He asked.  
  
Mac sighed, he asked her the same thing everyday. In fact, if she wasn't so in love with her partner, she would have probably taken him up on his offer, but that wasn't the case, "Sorry, Commander, I don't think so," she said.   
  
Mic's smile quickly turned to a frown, and he left her office without another word. After he left, Mac sighed again. She found herself doing that a lot lately, ever since the day months ago when she finally realized that she was hopelessly in love with Harm. She had denied those feelings for so long, it felt so good to finally admit them to herself. She only wished that he felt the same. Getting back to the file in front her, she tried to concentrate, but became lost in her thoughts.  
  
Harm stepped off the elevator and headed to the Admiral's office. On the way there, he was stopped by Lt. Harriet Simms. "Sir, Colonel Mackenzie said that she would like to speak to you when you got in," she told him.  
  
Harm smiled, as he usually did when Mac's name was mentioned, "Ok, thanks Harriet. "I'll go see her now," he said, and walked over to her office. Leaning in the doorway, he noticed that she appeared to be reading a file, but she didn't turn pages, or move her eyes. She appeared to be lost in thought. He enjoyed just watching her. The way her hair fell over her face, and the way her lips moved when she talked. He would find times to just stand and gaze at her, knowing that she would kill him if she ever saw him. "Hey, Mac," he said, snapping her out of her reverie, "You won't believe what happened!"  
  
Mac was forced out of her reverie when she heard her partner's voice. He was grinning like a cheshire cat. His smile made her heart race, "Hey Harm, what?" She asked, grinning.  
  
"It's been approved, Mac," he said, setting the letter down on her desk, "It's official, I'm going back to full flight status," he said.  
  
Mac couldn't believe her ears and felt her face fall. He was leaving. She picked up the letter, and quickly read it. It was true. She felt tears come to her eyes, he was really leaving. She blinked them back, and mustered up a grin, "I'm very happy for you Harm," she said, getting up to hug him. After a few moments, she let him go and walked out of the room. She didn't want to cry in front of him, so she went into the ladies' room, and locked the door behind her.  
  
Harm was surprised when Mac left the room, "Mac," he said, as he watched her walk across the bullpen. He started to follow him, but was stopped again by Harriet Simms, "Commander, I couldn't help but overhear, Congratulations. Let me give you some advice, though, let me talk to her. The Admiral wants to see you," she said, and walked in the same direction that Mac had went in moments earlier. Harm turned and walked in the direction of the Admiral's office, Lt. Bud Roberts falling in step beside him, "Congratulations, Sir," he said.  
  
Harm was distracted by Mac's reaction, but smiled, "Thanks Bud," he said, knocking on the Admiral's door. "Enter!" He heard from within and walked in the room, coming to attention in front of the Admiral's desk. "You wanted to see me, sir," he said.  
  
Admiral AJ Chedwiggen couldn't believe that he was about to lose one of his best lawyers, "Yes, at ease, Commander. It seems that your request for change of designator has been approved. Your assignment for the next 6 months is on board the U.S.S. Patrick Henry. After that, we will have new orders for you. The Secnav has already lined up a replacement of sorts for you. In actuality, Commander Brumby will be your replacement, but we will be acquiring a new young naval officer on another one of those exchange programs who wishes to be a lawyer. It seems we need to improve our relationship with Russia, and he is from there. He will be here later today. Actually, I believe you know him, his name is Sergei Zhukov. I believe you and the Colonel met him on your last trip to Russia." AJ said.  
  
Harm felt his eyes grow big, "Yes, sir. Actually, it seems Sergei is my half-brother. He'll make a fine addition to the JAG team sir."  
  
"Well, I certainly hope so. It seems we are done here, Commander. It was a pleasure to have you in my chain of command. Good luck, son," AJ said, and stuck out his hand.  
  
Harm shook his hand, "It was a pleasure serving under you, sir."  
  
AJ grinned, "Brief Commander Brumby and Lt. Roberts on your current cases, they can take them over. Dismissed."   
  
Harm snapped to attention, "Yes, sir," and turned and left the office. Just as he opened the door, the Admiral called out to him, "Oh, and Commander, take care of yourself, you hear."  
  
"Yes, sir," Harm said, and left the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

*********  
Chapter 2  
*********  
  
Harriet walked up to the ladies' bathroom door, and knocked lightly. "Ma'am," she called, hoping to get an answer.  
  
Inside, Mac dried her eyes, walked over to the door, and unlocked it, knowing that Harriet would come in. Sure enough, Harriet walked into the room and locked the door back behind her. She didn't say anything, just walked up to Mac and laid her hand on the other woman's arm. Mac was facing away from Harriet, and neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Finally Mac broke the silence, and turned to look at Harriet, "I'm very happy for him, Harriet, really I am," she said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
Harriet looked up at Mac, and couldn't help but smile. She's finally realized how she feels about him, she thought to herself. "I know you are, Ma'am," she said, trying to comfort her.  
  
Mac could no longer control the tears that wanted to fall and they fell down her cheeks, "It's just..." She trailed off. She took a deep breath and started over, "I guess I always knew this would happen. He loves it so much. I really didn't think that I would react like this when it did happen." She stopped, and sighed, "I love him, Harriet. I don't want him to leave. I am very happy for him, though. I guess what they say is true." Mac said.  
  
Harriet was confused, "What do you mean, Ma'am?" She asked.  
  
Mac turned to look Harriet in the eye, "That when you love someone, you've got to let them go," she said, and walked out of the bathroom door. When she stepped outside, she noticed Harm talking to Brumby and Bud.   
  
Harm said his good-byes to Bud and Brumby, and then spotted Mac coming out of the ladies' room. She smiled weakly in his direction, and he smiled in return, heading over to her. Walking up to her, he noticed that she had probably been crying, and wondered why. "Hey Mac, are you ok?" He asked, concerned.  
  
Mac tried to smile, "Fine, just a little surprised, that's all. When do you leave?"  
  
"Tuesday from Pensecola. You want to have dinner with me tonight. I'll cook you something with meat in it. Please." Harm was terrified she would say no.  
  
"Sure, shall we say around 1900," she said.  
  
"Perfect, Ninja Girl! See you then," he said, and headed towards his office.  
  
As she watched him walk away, Mac couldn't believe that she had agreed to this. How was she supposed to make it through the night without crying? "Suck it up, Marine, you can do this," she told herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

*********  
Chapter 3  
*********  
***The song "My Friend" belongs to the band Plus One.***  
1859   
Harm's Apartment  
  
Hearing the knock on the door, Harm placed the meatloaf (with real meat) on the table, and walked towards the door, "Coming," he called, and opened the door, "Hey, Mac," he greeted, grinning.  
  
Mac mustered up the courage to grin, "Hey, Harm, what's for dinner?" She asked.  
  
"Meatloaf, with real meat this time. Come on in," he said, stepping back, and allowing her to enter. She stepped inside, and he led her to the table. Pulling out her chair for her, he waited until she sat down, and then sat down across from her. Mac was a little wary of anything that Harm had cooked with meat in it, so she took her first bite waringly, "Hey, this is really good, Harm," she said, surprised.  
  
Harm laughed, "You sound surprised. You know, I can cook," he said.  
  
"Huh-uh," she said, taking another bite. The rest of their dinner went by peacefully, and after they finished, the washed the dishes, and went to sit down on his couch. Harm looked at his best friend and wondered how he would manage to say goodbye to her. He had so much to tell her, he just didn't know how, "Mac," he began, and she looked up into his eyes, "I know this is hurting you. Please know that I never meant to hurt you." He saw the tears in her eyes, but she didn't say anything, so he continued, "I want you to know I love having you as a partner, and I will come back, this is just something I have to do. Sergei will be here, he's taking a job at JAG. I'm going to miss you so much, Mac. Please promise me that we will keep in touch. I will have e-mail," he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Mac could feel the tears filling her eyes, and she reached up to put her arms around his neck, "I'm going to miss you, too, Harm. Be careful and have fun, Flyboy," she said, hugging him tightly.  
  
Harm hugged her back with equal intensity, then drew back from her. "Hold on a minute," he said, and walked over to his stereo. Putting in a CD from a band that she had never heard of, he walked back over to her. "I heard this song on the radio and it reminded me of you," he said, and held his hand out to her, "Dance with me?" He asked.  
  
Mac placed her hand in his outstretched one, and he pulled her off the couch. Safe in his arms, Mac leaned her head against his shoulder as music filled the air. Letting him gently sway her around his living room, she let the words wash over her.  
  
"We are standing at the crossroads  
And now it's time  
For you to go your way   
And me to go mine  
I will pray the lord  
Will keep you safe  
Until the day I see your face again"  
  
Mac thought about the time she left JAG to work for Dalton. She remembered the hurt in his eyes. Now, with his returning to flying it was her turn to hurt.  
  
"My friend  
We have been through so much  
And you have been my Godsend  
With your sure and steady love"  
  
Harm thought about how much they had been through together. The crazy poachers in the Appalachians, the hospital takeover, Palmer, the episode on the Watertowne, and both trips to Russia.   
  
"My friend  
You know I will be there   
If you ever need  
'Cause you've always  
Been a friend to me"  
  
Mac heard the words, and thought about how true they were. He was there for her through Dalton's murder, her father's death, her court-martial for the death of her husband, and many other times, so many that she couldn't count them all.  
  
"I may travel the world over  
But one thing I know for sure  
One day this road will lead me  
Back 'round to your door  
I will pray the Lord  
Will keep you safe  
Some bonds are just too strong  
To break in the end"  
  
Mac thought of Harm's promise to return, she was going to hold him to it. No matter where either of them went in life, they always wound up back together. She returned to JAG and he would, too, someday, she knew.  
  
"My friend  
We have been through so much  
And you have been my Godsend  
With your sure and steady love  
My friend  
You know I will be there  
If you ever need  
'Cause you've always   
Been a friend to me"  
  
"Nothing will change the way   
I feel about you  
Not the miles or the years  
Or the place this life takes me to"  
  
Harm reflected on his life, and knew that he would never find anyone else like this woman in his arms. He would come back to JAG, he would come back to her.  
  
"My friend  
We have been through so much  
And you have been my Godsend  
With your sure and steady love  
My friend  
You know I will be there  
If you ever need  
'Cause you've always   
Been a friend to me"  
  
As the song ended, Mac gave up on trying to stop crying, and buried her face in his shoulder. Harm didn't know what to do, so he just stroked her back and led her back to the couch. "C'mon Mac, you know I can't stand to see you cry. Please Sarah, stop, or I'll start." He pleaded with her.  
  
Mac looked up into his eyes, "You leave on Tuesday." She stated.  
  
"I know. I'm going this weekend to tell my mom and to visit my Grandmother. I'll be back on Monday. I'll come and see you. Please don't make me leave without saying good-bye, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll be at home all weekend anyways, Chole's supposed to be coming down. Don't think I'll be much company, though. It's getting late," she said, looking at the clock, "I should leave. I'll see you on Monday, Harm. Bye," she whispered, hugged him one last time and walked out the door. 


End file.
